


Staff Secret

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-09
Updated: 2009-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus shares a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staff Secret

**Title:** Staff Secret  
 **Author/Artist:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt #14: Forbidden Forest  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** fluff.  
 **Summary:** Severus shares a secret.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Notes:** Happy Birhtday, Severus Snape!  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Staff Secret

~

“Are you sure it’s safe? It’s called the Forbidden Forest for a reason.” Harry looked around nervously.

Severus smirked. “And why do you think that is?” he asked as he led Harry deeper into the woods.

“Because it’s, well, forbidden?” Harry grinned. “Dumbledore did routinely warn of untimely and painful deaths for anyone who ventured in here.”

“No,” Severus corrected. “He warned of disaster for _students_ who ventured in here. _We_ are staff.”

“So why did he warn the students off, then?”

“I suspect because he knew this is where his staff comes to play,” Severus purred, pulling Harry close.

~


End file.
